An Unmasked BroDay
by taliaenmai
Summary: This was written for Birdflash week. Just a little fic of Wally and Dick being drunk silly adults messing around on omegle.


_Well, this is my first Birdflash week as a young justice fan and how could i not write something for my OTP? _

_I know i'm not the best writer but I need practice and i wrote this super quickly after school today between homework assignments. _

_sorry about it being a rough written fic. It's actually a little forced and i hate that. I just really want to post something though. I'll stop making excuses and et you read the fic now._

_if you see any huge mistakes please tell me! :) I won't bite...hard._

* * *

><p><em>"Pound it Bro."<em>

"What?"

"I said pound it, Dick."

Wally continued to look at him and sighed exasperatedly when Dick continued to look at him confused.

Wally lifted his fist expectantly.

"Oh, yea, totally Bro." Dick quickly brushed his fist against Wally's and continued to punch in the combo sequence to achieve a killer score on the video game currently running on Dick's TV. They were sprawled lazily across Dick's couch in his apartment feasting on pizza and beer like they do every weekend now that Nightwing was a thing. Before it was harder to sneak Kid Flash into Gotham, because of Bruce's dislike of metahumans, but this was Dick's turf and Blüdhaven was cool with metahumans that didn't cause too much trouble. Besides, him and Wally were adults now and have graduated from being sidekicks to being full-fledged heroes since they're now Nightwing and the Flash. Things were way more dangerous now but there was a freedom that couldn't be had with someone breathing down your neck constantly.

"Dick," Wally whined, his emerald eyes glittering with mischief at his distracted friend. His fingers twitched as they longed to do something to grab the other's attention. Wally loved it when Dick would look at him with those unearthly azure eyes of his. It was like drowning in the sky. "You're not paying attention to me."

"Well, we're sort of planning a game here, Wally." Dick paused it temporarily to raise a brow at his best friend. They'd been playing for an hour and Wally had a nasty habit of getting bored easily with things like this. It was probably his speedster habits that things got too slow for him. "If you're bored we could do something else."

"Like what?" Wally stretched and several loud pops sounded from his back.

"I don't know?" Dick hummed in thought and ran a hand through his dark hair that was much longer now that he didn't have to keep it cleanly cut for Robin. Being Nightwing was great because no one could order him around or was using him as bait for Batman anymore. Plus, blue was a much better color for him as Wally liked to constantly bring up whenever they hung out. "We could watch a movie or we could try to find something from online to do."

"Like what?" Wally repeated already excitedly vibrating in his spot. The freckles on his face blurred with the speed of his movement and it looked like tiny ants were dancing on his face.

Dick snatched his laptop from off the coffee table and opened it up typing into the search bar 'wayz 2 kill boredom'. "Hmmmm,"

"Did anything cool come up?" Wally leaned in closely, his breathe smelling like beer and his body wavering a little from the alcohol in his system. His metabolism would burn it up quickly so Wally had to have drunken a lot to be in the state he is now. To be honest Dick has never seen him drunk before so he was pretty amused to see that Wally was still his crazy self even with all that alcohol burning quickly through his blood.

"Well, there's this site that lets you video chat with strangers…that could be fun. We don't even have to leave my apartment to go to some random bar to chat up chicks." Dick got more comfortable, settling the laptop on his lap. "We have to type in some interests so the site can connect us to people with the same interests…"

"Oh, I know!" Wally grabbed the laptop and speedily typed in some interests and gave it back to Dick before he could even see what the redhead had typed. "Let's do it!" Wally cheered, moving closer to Dick so he could get in the camera range.

The first person to come up was a young blonde girl whose interests were food and the Flash. Wally immediately liked her.

"Hey, beautiful," he winked with both his eyes (dick was pretty sure he didn't realize it) and attempted a sultry smile at the attractive girl. "It says you like the Flash. It's pretty understandable since he's so hot and all."

"Oh, I guess he's okay." She chirped happily through the grainy connection. "I'm a lesbian!" with that said she ended the connection leaving them gapping at her straightforwardness.

"Wow…" Dick started to giggle at Wally's shocked face, unable to hide his amusement at his reaction. "She shut you down Wall-man."

"Whatever, **Dick**." Wally huffed before the site connected them with someone new who liked the Justice League, Gotham and kittens.

The stranger's screen showed an empty room and some pop music was playing. They stayed staring at it for a few seconds before three teens jumped out and began to dance crazily.

"Dude do you think they're okay?" Dick asked concerned.

"I don't know but that looks fun!" Wally jumped up from the couch, almost knocking the empty pizza boxes over, and began to convulse in what Dick later realized was _dancing. _Wally reached out and Dick barely had time to put the computer on the coffee table before he was being moved around by the scarlet speedster. "Come on, Dickie-bird!"

Just as Dick was about to give up, the alcohol lowering his better judgment and loosening his limbs, the music stopped as the strangers disconnected. Wally whined unhappily and brought his phone out to continue the dancing with his own music.

"Let's just keep dancing!" some weird dubstep remix of a Taylor Swift song sounding loudly from Wally's phone as he continued to move Dick around in a weird shuffling dance. The site connected them to someone whose interests were pizza and Batman.

A small group of girls who had thrown on some stuff to look like batgirls and robins started laughing and trying to dance along when they saw Dick and Wally. It was really cute Dick thought and then suddenly the song changed.

"_My Anaconda don't…"_

Dick froze as the girls squealed, the laptop speakers distorting it demonically, and began to cheer them on into twerking for them. Obviously the alcohol is the reason Dick suddenly found himself shaking his butt in rhythm with the beat and had his best bro trying his best to twerk beside him. Wally soon figured out that his twerking wasn't as good as Dick's and gave the other man a playful slap on his behind in retaliation. The girls on screen practically screamed when Wally touched his butt so Wally shuffled closer and began to tap the beat onto Dick's booty in a totally bro-like manner. Yup, just a bro playing his bro's fine booty like a pair on bongos and grinding a little on it. Just a little.

Wow, Dick was probably a little more buzzed than he thought.

For some reason the other girls disconnected and the screen was suddenly filled with some dude's tiny penis.

"Gross!" Wally ran to the laptop and clicked disconnect repeatedly, turning the music off and scrunching his nose up cutely. "Total mood killer!"

By now they were both breathing heavily from all the dancing and staring at each other, green clashing with blue. Dick wandered over to the couch and opened up another beer. He wasn't drunk enough to handle this yet. Wally settled next to him and grabbed another beer as well and Dick was mildly surprised to realize that Wally as probably sober already. All that dancing had probably burned all the alcohol away the first few seconds, which meant that Wally had totally been handling his butt consciously. Dick was going to open his mouth and ask something weird because he was completely drunk when a voice came from the computer.

"Um, Hello?"

Wally and Dick turned to find a girl with long brown hair staring at them with interest, smirking at their disheveled states.

"So do you guys like Nightwing too?" her voice asked curiously.

Dick checked the similar interests that they shared and was surprised to find 'Nightwing's booty' in the tags along with 'Blüdhaven' and 'kittens wearing sweaters'.

"Uh, yea…" Dick replied, unsure what he should be thinking at the moment. He was talking with a girl who was interested in his butt but he was also sitting next to his best bro who had typed in that interest. What is life? "I guess he's okay?"

"Don't lie," a predatory look came onto her face as she leaned closer to her computer, allowing her camera to pick up on the light hazel brown of her eyes. "Nightwing is the best superhero ever. He's smart, does a great job and looks hot as hell while doing it. I'd love to actually meet him one day just to give him a hug."

"Me too!" Wally sang happily from his spot on the couch, bringing the bottle of beer to his mouth and drinking it greedily, his throat moving sensuously as it went down.

"Yeah," the girl sighed dreamily and made a grabbing motion with her hands. "I'd love to touch his fine booty at least once and my life will be complete."

"Me too!" Wally agreed again, trying to stifle his chuckle at the flush that sprang on Dick's face.

"Well, the Flash has a pretty toned booty too." Dick offered.

"I agree," It was Wally's turn to blush at the girl's words. "But as a Blüdhaven girl I gotta stay strong with my city's hero. Especially since he saved my mom from some muggers." This time her sighed was a little sad. "I just wish I could tell him 'Thank you', ya know? It must be hard protecting such a rotten city like this."

Dick's heart warmed and he just felt so happy hearing her words. He never expected to have fans. He wanted to reach through the screen and hug the girl because underneath her strong attitude there was a sweet woman underneath. He could see it in her suddenly shy smile and nervous laughter. Dick just felt so glad that someone actually appreciated everything that he's been doing for this city. Sometimes Dick missed getting a pat on the back and a 'job well done' from someone after patrol.

"Sorry, I just get so excited talking about Nightwing sometimes." She pushed some of her chocolate locks away from her eyes. "I even got my school to start a Nightwing fanclub!"

Wally choked on his second bottle of beer. "A fanclub?"

"Yeah! We make some Nightwing t-shirts and go around doing charity work to help make Blüdhaven better just like Nightwing!"

"I know they say to never give your info out to strangers on the internet but you look like an honest woman." Wally said solemnly, getting closer so he could see the girl better and began to type in his address in the type box. "I would like to order twenty of your Nightwing shirts please."

"Dude!"

"Oh, sorry, you're right." Wally nodded his head thoughtfully. "I forgot to count us. Miss….um…what's your name?"

The girl was still a little shocked by the turn of events and Dick noted that she was writing something down quickly. She looked up from her work and stared at them with a glitter of amusement in her eyes. "My name is Soledad." She said.

"I'm Wally!" the redhead called proudly and pulled Dick to his side with an arm wrapped around his neck. "This is my best bro Dick and we'd like to order twenty-two of your fine Nightwing shirts!"

"I can have them done for you by Wednesday." Soledad grabbed a calculator and began to add up the price. "Twenty-two shirts will come out to a pretty penny but you guys are super nice so I'll give you a huge discount." She wrote some more stuff down on a little notepad in front of her. "I'll just charge you fifty for them. Oh, man I forgot to add the shipping cost."

"Don't worry!" Dick quickly interrupted. "Um, I live in Blüdhaven. I could just pick them up if that's not super creepy."

"Well, I'm a college student so don't worry." She winked. "It won't be that creepy." (stranger danger. It totally is)

Dick was already planning to give her way more than the fifty dollars she was asking for. A thousand would probably be too much to seem casual. Maybe a few hundred? Yeah, that seemed better. Oh, and he was going to hug the heck out of that girl and help her achieve her Nightwing dream, even if she'll never know that she was really hugging the hero of her dreams.

"I have to go to bed soon but here's my phone number so we can discuss the shirts properly." She sighed dramatically after she sent the number. "It's such a shame that two hot guys like you all are already taken and not interested in girls like me."

"What?" Dick and Wally asked confusedly.

"You two make such a cute couple." She waved happily before disconnecting. "Talk to you later!"

The room was left in silence as Dick slowly closed the laptop and put the beer down.

"We should go to bed." Dick said.

"Yup."

"And stay away from the internet for a while."

"Yup."

"And probably alcohol."

"Yup."

"Do you really think I have a fine booty?"

"Yup."

"…."

"…."

"Let's go to bed, Wally."

"Okay, Dick."

"You wanna sleep I my bed like usual?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

Now whenever Wally came to hang out with Dick he would wear his Nightwing shirt just like the rest of the team liked to do whenever they came to hang out with Dick as well. Starfire was always looking for an excuse to wear her shirt around Dick. She even coordinated a surprise party for Dick's birthday where everyone was wearing their Nightwing shirts courtesy of Wally, who mae sure the whole team had gotten one.

Wally was always wearing his shirt too and liked the fact that he wore it more often than the rest of the team but to be honest.

No one wore it as often as Dick did.


End file.
